Friend, In Deed
Friend, In Deed is the first segment of the second episode of the first season of The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh. It originally aired on January 24, 1988. Synopsis Pooh has been borrowing too much honey from Rabbit lately. This makes Rabbit mad to the point where he says that Pooh is “eating him out of house and honey”. Desperate, Pooh and his friends try to retrieve honey from a beehive, so Rabbit won’t have to move away. Nevertheless, this proves to be a daunting task. Plot The episode starts with Pooh approaching Rabbit’s house in hopes of borrowing more honey. Inside. Rabbit is hammering boards of wood over his door. so Pooh won’t get in. Pooh gets in through the back door. and asks Rabbit for more honey. At first Rabbit claims he has no more honey. holding the jar behind his back. Pooh sees the honey in the mirror Rabbit stands in front of. Rabbit ends up giving Pooh the honey. much to Rabbit’s disliking. Later, Rabbit puts up “4Sale” signs all over the outside of his house. tricking Pooh to think that he’s moved away so he won’t come visit him. Eeyore happens to notice this and inquires why he’s doing that. Rabbit says that Pooh is eating him out of house and honey. When Pooh walks by. Rabbit hides back inside. Pooh sees the “4Sale” signs. and Eeyore explains that Pooh has eaten Rabbit out of house and honey. Pooh misunderstands the plan. thinking that Rabbit has run out of honey and is afraid Pooh won’t come visit him. Pooh sets out to get some more honey to ensure Rabbit’s stay. Tigger Piglet and Pooh come up with a plan where Tigger disguised as a bee buzzes around Piglet disguised as a flower. The bees buzz around the flower, and Pooh climbs in the hive to get honey. The bees circle around Piglet. but unfortunately the bees tickle Piglet’s nose. causing him to sneeze and drop his costume, and Tigger’s. The bees notice Pooh in the hive. and knock him out of it. When caught by Tigger and Piglet they all tumble into the mud. With the help of Gopher. they attempt to tunnel into the honey tree. They are successful, but the bees notice, and Pooh, Piglet, Tigger and Gopher run. They lose the Bees in the tunnels. but Gopher accidentally digs into the bottom of a lake. They try to run from the water. but it catches them. The water rushes up the tree and up the honey hive. Pooh collects his honey. They fly up on a waterspout. but when the spout ends Pooh falls into Gopher’s hole and travels through the pipes. Rabbit satisfied with the trick. but when he uses the water pump. Pooh comes in through it. Rabbit thinks he is here to borrow more honey. and accidentally breaks Pooh’s honey pot. Pooh apologizes and runs out of the house. Rabbit is stunned. Then Rabbit comes into Pooh's house while he’s asleep. and gives him a honeypot. The next day. Pooh visits Rabbit and gives him the honeypot Rabbit gave him. Rabbit acts surprised and lets Pooh eat the honey. It ends when Pooh says “My Rabbit. You are a good friend.” Rabbit says “Indeed Pooh Indeed.” Characters *Winnie the Pooh *Piglet *Tigger *Rabbit *Gopher *Bees (introduce) *Eeyore Trivia *When we see Rabbit putting up “4Sale” signs outside his house for the first time, there is just a fence to the left hand side of Rabbit’s house, just a barrel and a pipe coming out of the house. When Rabbit runs into his house to hide from Pooh, there is no fence barrel or pipe, and a line of clothes has appeared. When we see Pooh looking at Rabbit’s house, there is a fence again, the barrel and pipe are there again, and the line of clothes has disappeared. *This episode marks the first appearance of Bees, Eeyore and Gopher in the series. * Piglet’s green top matches exactly how he looks in the original book. * Pooh is somehow aware of Jazz music. Song Buzz Buzz Quotes *'Tigger: '“Okay, buddy boy, here we go! A buzz, a buzz, a buzz buzz buzz, a bizz, a booze, a wizz wazz wooze, a weeze, a weeze, I’m talking bees, way up there in the honey trees!” Pooh: “Psst! Tigger!” Tigger: '“Huh?” 'Pooh: “Tigger could you possibly buzz with a little more Uzz and a little less Jazz.” *'Tigger': “He wants more "Uzz”! *(Last lines) Pooh: “My, Rabbit, you certainly are a friend.” 'Rabbit: '“Indeed, Pooh, indeed.” Cast Gallery Friend, In Deed (Winnie the Pooh) hqdefault (6).jpg|Pooh Bear looking for some Honey mqdefault (5).jpg mqdefault (6).jpg Friend.in.Deed.PNG‎|Pooh and Rabbit Gopherstunnel1.png Friend_In_Deed.jpg|Title Card The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh 283839397.jpg The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh 56405297471.png L4igh6R.jpg Hqdefault (18).jpg The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh 28220103883239.jpg VHS and DVD Releases *The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Volume 3: Newfound Friends *Growing up with Winnie the Pooh: All For One And One For All Category:The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Category:The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh episodes Category:Vhs Category:DVD Category:Book Category:The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh: Season 1 Category:1988 Episodes Category:Stubs Category:Episodes with Songs Category:VHS Category:Stub Category:Nintrndo ds game Category:Nintendo Ds Game Category:Rabbit episode Category:Pooh episode